Arena
An Arena is a place where a Summoner can use Champions to fight for things like new Champions, different kinds of Catalysts, and Crystals. They are a good place to earn Battle Chips and Gold. There are two modes to Arenas: 3V3, where a Summoner can use three of his/her Champions to compete against three of your opponent's Champions; and 5V5, where a Summoner can use five of his/her Champions to compete against five of your opponent's Champions. Depending on your current multiplier (either 1x, 1.25x, 1.5x, 2x, 2.5x, or 3x), your opponents will either be of easy, medium, or hard difficulty. Defeating more powerful opponents will get you more points. If you are worried about losing your multiplier, you can use Units to get a different match. Types of Arenas Catalyst Arenas Catalyst Arenas are Arenas where a Summoner can fight for a Catalyst. List of Catalyst Arenas: Catalyst Clash: Alpha This Arena will allow you to fight for an Alpha Catalyst, used in Ranking Up Tier 4 Champions. Catalyst Clash: Basic This Arena will allow you to fight for a basic Catalyst of any tier, allowing you to Rank Up Champions of any Tier. For more information about which Catalysts can Rank Up which Champions, see Rank Up. Milestone Rewards Rank Rewards Catalyst Clash: Class This Arena will allow you to fight for a Class Catalyst of any Class, allowing you to Rank Up Champions of that Catalyst's Class and Tier. Champion Arenas Champion Arenas are Arenas where a Summoner can fight for a Champion that has recently been added into the game. Normally, there are two different Arenas; one for a Tier 3 version of that Champion, and one for a Tier 4 version of that Champion. However, recently, there have been 5V5 Arenas for the Tier 4 version, the first of which was when Ultron became playable for the first time. These Arenas usually last for three days before repeating, with the exceptions of the Captain America WWII and Iron Patriot Arenas, which only ran once to allow time for the Ant-Man update — introduced on July 8, 2015 — and the Ant-Man Arena, which ran three times. However, another Captain America WWII Arena ran alongside the third Ant-Man Arena. The Deadpool arena also only lasted two days rather than three. Crystal Arenas Crystal Arenas are Arenas where you can fight for a Premium Hero Crystal. This Arena is called "Crystal Cornucopia". The prizes are a 2-Star Crystal for milestone rewards and a Premium Hero Crystal for rank rewards. The arena is only available one day per week. Crystal Splash This weekly arena runs on Sunday through Monday (24 Hours) and grants 2-Star Hero Crystals and Premium Hero Crystal Shards. You may fight in this arena with , , and Champions. Milestone Rewards Rank Rewards Crystal Cornucopia This weekly arena runs on Sunday through Monday (24 Hours) and grants 2-Star Hero Crystals. You may fight in this arena with and Champions. Milestone Rewards Rank Rewards Category:Gameplay Terminology